Exchange!
by Grey Cho
Summary: Masa lalu dan masa depan. Pertukaran. Aksi, peperangan, pertumpahan darah dan cinta. SasuHina! AU! Update!
1. Who are You?

Laboratorium. Hokkaido.

Kepulan asap tebal terlihat mengepul dari atap sebuah bangunan berbentuk kubah. Dapat dilihat pula sebuah lubang cukup besar yang terdapat tepat di tengah kubah tersebut yang memungkinkan si penghuni dapat melihat ke langit cerah di siang hari ini.

Di dalam bangunan itu sendiri terdapat beberapa manusia berpenampilan serupa ; berjas putih dengan masker yang menutup mulut mereka, penutup kepala dan sarung tangan karet. Hampir seluruh manusia di sana berada dalam posisi yang juga sama, jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Namun, di antara manusia-manusia itu, seseorang tak bergeming. Seseorang berkacamata tebal yang seperti tutup botol susu yang sedari tadi menatap lubang atap laboratorium dengan takjub. Meski tertutup masker yang dikenakannya, garis tipis di wajahnya memerlihatkan bahwa ia tengah tersenyum, kini.

_Aku berhasil!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair **

**SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning **

**AU, OoC, campur-campur, deh!**

**.**

**Coklat Abu proudly presents**

**EXCHANGE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I : Who are You?<br>**

(Kyoto, 1713)

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_

Seorang pemuda dengan _hakama_ putih dan _yukata_ hitam berlari kencang dengan napas bertempo cepat. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepala bersurai hitamnya ke belakang, seolah dikejar sesuatu yang mengerikan. Rumput demi rumput telah diinjaknya tanpa belas kasih, begitu juga dengan semak-semak yang terbelah saat sang pemuda melewatinya. Tapi, pemuda itu tak peduli. Persetan dengan cinta lingkungan! Yang ia butuhkan kini adalah tempat bersembunyi!

Maka pemuda itu semakin cepat memacu kakinya untuk berlari. Semakin kencang, dan kencang! Seperti banteng yang meliar selepas melihat warna merah. Saking kencangnya ia berlari, pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu bahkan tak menyadari ada sebuah telur raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berlari.

_**BRUAGH!**_

_Ha_! _Bring it on_! Pemuda itu sukses menabrak telur raksasa di depannya dan itu membuat ia kini meringis sembari memegang wajahnya yang berwarna ungu karena lebam akibat benturan keras barusan.

"Sialan! Burung apa, sih, yang seenaknya menelurkan telur raksasa di sini!" Ia mengumpat sebal sembari membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

_Hah? Telur raksasa, kubilang?_

Pemuda itu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya untuk memandangi telur sebesar dirinya yang tetap tak retak meski dihantam sedemikian rupa.

Dengan canggung, pemuda itu meneliti inci demi inci telur aneh berwarna kelabu dan ungu itu. Hingga tanpa sengaja jarinya menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang ada di dinding telur. Suara yang mirip dengan suara helikopter berkumandang seketika dan membuat si pemuda terperanjat, belum lagi ia dikejutkan dengan terbukanya pintu dari dinding telur. Merasa bahwa sepertinya telur tersebut adalah pesawat alien atau semacamnya, si pemuda menarik _kusanagi_ dari sarungnya. Bersiap untuk melenyapkan telur mencurigakan itu. Sampai …

"HEI, ITU DIA SI UCHIHA KEPARAT!"

"Ah, benar!"

"Tangkap dia!"

Pemuda _raven_ menenggak ludah dan dengan tergesa melihat ke arah belakang di mana ratusan manusia bertubuh kekar dan ber-_katana_ tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa bahwa aku sedang diburu! _Ck_, kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain!"

Pemuda tersebut menyarungkan kembali _kusanagi_-nya dan memilih masuk ke dalam telur. Di dalam, ia merasa panik sendiri karena dengan ceroboh memilih telur asing ini meski ia tak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara menggerakkannya. Dijambak _raven_-nya hingga kusut saking geramnya ia. Bermacam-macam tombol telah ia tekan, namun mesin pesawat telur itu tak juga membawanya pergi, hanya berbunyi kencang yang membuat orang-orang yang memburunya kian mendekat setelah tahu keberadaannya.

Merasa darahnya semakin mendidih di samping rasa takut yang juga menjadi-jadi, pemuda buruan itu menendang bagian mesin pesawat dengan murka.

"PESAWAT BRENGSEK! BAWA AKU PERGI ATAU DALAM BEBERAPA MENIT AKU AKAN DIJADIKAN KOYAKAN DAGING OLEH MANUSIA-MANUSIA ITU!" Ia berseru pasrah.

Ajaib! Atau mungkin kebetulan? Yang jelas, kaki sang pemuda secara tepat mengenai bagian pengendalian pesawat dan membuat pesawat itu dalam keadaan siap untuk lepas landas. Pintu telur tersebut tertutup, dan telur tersebut pun bergetar hebat hingga dalam sekejap mata lenyap tanpa sisa.

_**Tap!**_

Seorang samurai bersurai abu-abu dengan kuncir satu tinggi di belakang, perban yang menutupi sebelah matanya, mulut yang ditutupi masker hitam dan sebuah buku oranye yang menyembul dari dalam _yukata_ kelabunya tiba yang paling pertama di lokasi. Namun, yang ia temukan bukanlah sang pemuda maupun telur raksasa seperti yang dilihatnya beberapa saat tadi melainkan hamparan rumput dan pepohonan menjulang. Keberadaan sang pemuda tiba-tiba tidak diketahui bersamaan dengan raibnya telur raksasa tersebut.

Pemuda itu melangkah mengitari daerah tersebut dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"… Lho? Hilang?" Sang pemuda menggaruk kepala kelabunya dengan heran diikuti samurai-samurai lain yang sudah berdatangan di lokasi.

"Kemana perginya dia?"

* * *

><p>Hokkaido.<p>

Kesibukan di dalam laboratorium yang pada dasarnya sibuk semakin sibuk saja saat beberapa asisten profesor memulai aktivitas mereka untuk memperbaiki atap bangunan yang rusak akibat penelitian mereka. Tentu saja dengan otak jenius dari beberapa kepala tersebut masalah ini dapat di atasi dengan mudah. Tiga jam, dan itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk menyatukan kembali atap mereka seperti sedia kala.

Sayang … belum sempat merasa lega karena usaha mereka berbuah manis, sebuah suara kencang terdengar, disertai pula dengan kembali runtuhnya atap bangunan yang telah susah payah mereka perbaiki.

_**BUAGH!**_

Beberapa asisten profesor itu pun kembali pada posisi yang sama seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya—jatuh terduduk sembari terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Sang profesor yang barusan mendengar keriuhan dari lantai bawah bergegas mendatangi sumber suara dengan langkah tergesa bersama dengan sang asisten terdekat bersurai merah bata dengan tato kanji _ai_ di dahi putihnya.

Seorang asisten dengan kacamata dan rambut putih keperakan menjawab di sela batuknya. "M-mesin waktu kita telah kembali, Prof!"

Tanpa menunggu, mata sang profesor terarah pada sebuah telur raksasa berwarna perak dengan aksen garis berwarna ungu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri telur tersebut dan membuka tombol untuk membuka pintu mesin.

_As expected_, penelitian mereka kini benar-benar berhasil! Di dalam mesin waktu itu tengah meringkuk seorang pemuda berpakaian kuno yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan hati-hati, lengan putih berbalut sarung tangan sang profesor terulur untuk mengangkat tubuh sang pemuda samurai.

Surai hitam berkilau, kulit putih dan postur gagah perkasa seakan tubuhnya dilatih terus-menerus dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar milik sang samurai menyita perhatian sang profesor.

Sang profesor entah bagaimana merasa terkesima detik itu juga. _Saliva_ ia tenggak tanpa disadarinya. _Tampan …_

_A-apa? Tampan? Ck, aku ini bicara apa, sih, barusan! _Sang profesor menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang mulai masuk ke syaraf otaknya.

"Hei, kalian! Bantu aku membawanya ke lantai bawah!" Ia berseru kemudian kepada awak-awak saat tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh ….<em>" Tubuh berlapis _yukata_ hitam itu bergeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan saat dirasa sebuah cahaya yang sangat silau menghampiri tubuhnya, membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

Dengan perlahan, sepasang kelopak putihnya terbuka dan menampakkan oniks yang masih menyipit. Hal pertama yang dapat dilihatnya saat itu adalah bayangan yang diterpa silau cahaya milik seseorang, membuat ia segera terlonjak untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan panik.

Sang siluet yang semula membelakanginya berbalik usai menutup setengah tirai yang tersibak, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat wujud sang siluet dengan lebih jelas.

"Oh? Sudah bangun, rupanya."

"K-kau! Orang aneh!" Komentar Sasuke meluncur secara refleks begitu melihat bagaimana penampilan lawan bicaranya. Jubah putih hingga lutut, celana putih, sepatu hitam, sarung tangan, masker, kacamata super tebal dan penutup kepala. Benar-benar mencurigakan bagi Sasuke.

Bukannya marah, orang yang dikatai Sasuke sebagai orang aneh itu malah terkikik geli dan menghampiri sang pemuda yang langsung saja beringsut ke pojok tempat tidur.

"M-mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat!" Ia menarik _kusanagi_ dari sarungnya dan menebas-nebaskannya tepat di hadapan sang orang aneh yang ternyata adalah profesor muda.

Tanpa takut akan ujung _kusanagi_ yang tajam, sang profesor mendudukkan diri di dekat sang pemuda. "Tenanglah," ia berkata pelan. "Aku bukan orang aneh yang akan macam-macam padamu, kok."

Samurai dari masa lalu itu mengerutkan dahi. "Eh? Lantas kau itu siapa? Aku di mana?"

"Turunkan _katana_-mu dan akan kuceritakan."

Sang samurai mengangguk dan menurut, disarungkan kembali _kusanagi_-nya dan ia pun mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh profesor tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, ini …," sang samurai menggantungkan sebuah kalimat tepat ketika sang profesor telah usai menyampaikan penjelasan.<p>

"Ini masa ratusan tahun dari masamu datang … atau kau bisa sebut masa depan. Yang kau naiki hingga dapat pergi ke sini adalah mesin waktu milik laboratorium kami. Ikutlah denganku ke lantai atas untuk melihat mesin waktu itu." Sang profesor tak menunggu lama untuk beranjak pergi diikuti sang samurai setelahnya.

* * *

><p>Oniks hitam sang pemuda samurai menggeledah setiap sudut dari ruangan berbau obat tersebut. Ruangan yang sangat besar itu dihuni oleh banyak orang dengan ciri yang hampir sama dengan profesor. Dilihatnya mereka tengah berkutat dengan objek penelitian masing-masing di samping ada pula yang kembali bekerja memperbaiki atap yang berlubang lagi.<p>

Ketika keduanya menginjak lantai di ruangan itu, seluruh peneliti yang tengah bekerja menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memilih untuk memokuskan mata mereka pada hasil penelitian profesor yang terbaru. Manusia dari masa lalu.

Tatapan para asisten yang seolah ingin menguliti sang samurai dan membuat sampel dari setiap organ tubuhnya tidak bisa tidak membuat pemuda _raven_ sedikit tak nyaman berada di sana.

Mengerti akan kegelisahan sang pemuda samurai, sang profesor berteriak lantang, "Waktu istirahat! Makan siang sana! Aku perlu waktu untuk membicarakan banyak hal dengan pemuda ini di sini! Tinggalkan ruangan ini dalam sepuluh detik atau besok organ tubuh kalian akan kumasukan pada tabung dan kuawetkan dengan formalin!"

Sukses, ancaman sang profesor membuat seluruh asistennya melangkah terburu-buru menuju lantai dasar sementara seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan _katana_ di tangannya justru berjalan ke arah sang profesor. Profesor berkacamata tak marah, ia tersenyum saat mendapati senyuman tipis di bibir sang asisten paling setianya.

"Dispensasi untukmu, Gaara. Temani aku di sini."

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu, bisa katakan kenapa kau bisa menaiki mesin waktu milikku, Tuan Samurai?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang sang profesor lontarkan ketika ia hanya berada dengan sang samurai dan sang asisten bernama Gaara.<p>

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu."

"Baik, baik. Bisakah kau menceritakannya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ulang sang profesor dengan nada bosan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Diingatnya keadaan negaranya dan itu membuat ia secara geram menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suasana hening hingga sang pemuda membuka mulut untuk menuturkan kejelasan.

"Di zamanku, Jepang dipimpin oleh empat raja dari empat kerajaan. Barat, timur, utara dan selatan. Semua memiliki porsinya sendiri untuk mengolah pemerintahan. Namun, suatu ketika kerajaan barat bersekutu dengan kerajaan timur dan utara untuk menjajah kerajaan selatan. Masalah bukan selesai sampai di situ saja. Setelah menguasai kerajaan selatan, kerajaan barat kembali berkhianat dan memerangi kerajaan yang semula menjadi sekutunya. Dengan kondisi kerajaan yang labil, kerajaan barat dengan mudah mengambil alih kekuasaan dan membentuk pemerintahan baru di mana hanya kerajaan barat-lah yang berkuasa."

Pemuda _raven_ itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi, pemerintahan yang dipimpin oleh kerajaan barat adalah pemerintahan terburuk sepanjang sejarah! Mereka menjarah harta rakyat kecil dan membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi tujuan mereka. Karena itulah, aku dan dua orang temanku berinisiatif mengalahkan kerajaan barat dan mengembalikan pemerintahan seperti dulu. Tapi, karena ide inilah aku dan kedua temanku diburu. Kami pun terpaksa berpencar untuk bertahan hidup dan aku menemukan mesin waktu milikmu!"

_Hah! Benar juga! Teman-temanku! Penduduk desa! _Sang pemuda teringat sesuatu dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot kemarahan jelas tersirat dari dua bola mata hitam yang berkilat kemudian.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke masa lalu! Aku tidak boleh kabur seperti ini! Aku harus mengalahkan kerajaan barat!" Teriak sang pemuda di hadapan profesor muda.

Sang profesor melirik sang samurai dengan ekor matanya, dibenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bergeser sedikit. "… Begitukah? Kurasa kau harus menunggu seminggu karena pendaratan mesin waktu tersebut tidak sukses dan aku harus memperbaikinya—"

—_**GREP!**_

Sang _raven_ menarik kerah jas milik sang profesor. Matanya menyipit disertai pandangan menusuk yang dilayangkan pada lawan bicaranya tersebut. "Kau bilang aku harus menunggu? Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja menunggu sementara teman-temanku berjuang di sana!—"

—_**SET**_ _**…**_

Sebuah _katana_ mengarah membentuk garis horizontal tepat di depan leher milik Sasuke. Membuat oniks bergulir untuk mendapati tampang garang Gaara lengkap dengan sorot tajamnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari profesor atau _katana_ ini akan menebas lehermu …!"

Decakan sebal terdengar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah sang profesor.

Sang profesor menghela napas sembari membenahi kerah jasnya yang sedikit kusut. "Melihat sorot matamu yang bersungguh-sungguh, apa boleh buat, aku akan berupaya agar mesin waktu tersebut dapat digunakan besok. Bersabarlah satu hari."

"Gaara!" Sang profesor menoleh ke arah bawahannya. "Lekas ke lantai dasar dan perintahkan kepada yang lain untuk segera mengumpulkan alat yang diperlukan dan perbaiki mesin waktu itu sesegera mungkin!"

Gaara mengangguk sembari menarik _katana_-nya dari jangkauan Sasuke. "Baik."

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal Gaara, ruangan tersebut hanya menyisakan sang profesor dengan Sasuke seorang. Mata sang profesor yang sedari tadi memaku pada sosok Uchiha itu dapat dengan jelas menangkap kepanikan di wajah sang <em>raven<em> yang tertunduk.

Perlahan, didekatkan langkahnya menuju Sasuke. Dengan tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda, profesor itu sedikit berjinjit dan menepukkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala hitam sang Uchiha.

"Jangan khawatir." Profesor muda tersenyum. "Kau akan segera bertemu temanmu dan menyelamatkan negaramu sebentar lagi."

Profesor itu lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan mata membola dan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Jemari lentik miliknya sedikit demi sedikit bergerak meraba surai-surai hitam yang sesaat tadi disentuh oleh tangan sang profesor.

"Hangat …."

_Hangat? Tunggu! Dia laki-laki, bukan? Cih! Sepertinya aku mulai gila!_

* * *

><p>Seharian ini, samurai zaman dahulu itu tak melakukan banyak kegiatan yang tak berarti. Ia hanya duduk diam di kamar yang disediakan profesor untuknya sembari mengelap <em>kusanagi<em>-nya dengan lap bersih. Ada banyak hal yang mengisi pikirannya. Yakni, bagaimana caranya agar ia bertambah kuat dan mengalahkan kerajaan barat. Ia ingin menumpas kejahatan, akan tetapi ia tahu ia masih tak cukup kuat. Ia bahkan kabur ketika dikejar ratusan samurai. Lemah. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke gelisah, sesungguhnya. Namun, entah bagaimana ketika ingatan akan kehangatan dari telapak tangan sang profesor mengisi benaknya, relung hatinya terasa tenang.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua, tempat di mana para peneliti melakukan perbaikan pada mesin waktu yang ditumpanginya. Pemilik oniks itu tak lantas memasuki ruangan, ia hanya melihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka bagaimana kesibukan yang terjadi di dalam sana. Dicarinya sosok sang profesor di segala penjuru ruangan hingga ia dapat menemukannya di sudut. Ya, profesor itu tengah berkutat dengan beberapa perkakas besi yang berserak di atas meja dengan air muka yang penuh dengan keseriusan. Sesekali, peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari sela-sela topi karet yang dikenakannya dan kembali—Sasuke merasa ketenangan menyelusup di hatinya.

* * *

><p>Jarum jam di atas pintu laboratorium yang berbentuk hologram mengarah tepat pada angka satu. Jam satu malam. Itu berarti telah seharian penuh para peneliti bahu-membahu memperbaiki kerusakan di mesin waktu yang akan pergunakannya kembali. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan yang kini telah lengang itu. Beberapa material masih terlihat berantakan memenuhi ruangan, mungkin para peneliti sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar membereskannya.<p>

Langkah Uchiha itu menderap pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan meja persegi yang terbuat dari baja. Oniks Sasuke melembut saat dilihatnya siluet sang profesor tertidur pulas dalam posisi menelungkup ke atas meja dengan berbagai perkakas untuk memperbaiki mesin waktu yang berserak sembarangan di sekitar tangannya.

_Kau sudah berjuang keras. Terima kasih. _Sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyunggingkan sebusur tipis senyuman.

"_Ehm_!" Suara deheman menginterupsi upaya Sasuke yang hendak meletakkan jemarinya di atas kepala bertutup topi karet sang profesor. Selalu orang yang sama, Gaara. Ia datang dengan sebuah selimut berwarna putih di tangannya.

Dengan angkuh, pemuda bermanik hijau itu melangkah melewati Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh sang profesor dengan selimut yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Nada sinis dapat Sasuke tangkap dari cara Gaara bertanya.

"Hanya ingin melihat kondisinya, ia pasti kelelahan saat seharian penuh memperbaiki mesin waktu," jawab Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa Gaara tengah menatapnya tidak suka.

"Pergilah ke lantai dasar dan tidurlah!"

Meski berdecih, toh, Sasuke menurut saja ketika diperintah oleh sang asisten setia profesor untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sayup-sayup dapat ia dengar decihan Gaara. Sebelum tangannya memutar kenop laboratorium, ia pun sekilas melihat gestur Gaara yang terlihat seperti tengah mencium pipi sang profesor. Uchiha tunggal itu membulatkan bola matanya. Namun, segera setelahnya ia mengedikan bahu dan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini seluruh asisten sang profesor berjajar di laboratorium dengan rapi seolah hendak menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada objek masa lalu yang dibawa mesin waktu. Sasuke sendiri telah berada di hadapan mesin waktu yang telah di perbaiki dengan sang profesor dan Gaara di depannya.<p>

"Terima kasih. Kurasa aku sudah merepotkanmu. Padahal kau telah menolongku dari sergapan samurai-samurai liar dan membantuku kembali ke masa lalu." Sasuke membungkuk sejenak.

Sang profesor yang pagi ini menanggalkan masker di mulutnya tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah. Aku dan kau bisa dibilang membantu satu sama lain. Anggap saja bayaran karena kau telah menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk temuan terbaruku ini."

"_Huh_! Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu mesin waktu yang terbuka. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dengan diiringi lambaian tangan dari para asisten dan sang profesor, pintu mesin waktu pun mulai menutup kembali. Namun, sebelum mesin waktu itu lepas landas, sang Uchiha sempat balas melambaikan tangan sembari berucap, "Selamat tinggal, Tuan Profesor."

Mesin waktu itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata dengan sukses tanpa merusak atap bangunan seperti yang telah terjadi. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa cahaya hijau cerah di sana.

Para asisten kembali mengedar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sang profesor sendiri berjalan menuju jendela diikuti Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Jemari putih sang profesor bertengger menarik perlahan kacamata berlensa tebal yang ia kenakan. Memerlihatkan sepasang mutiara _lavender_ indah yang terpasang apik di baliknya.

"Dia memanggilku 'Tuan'? Dasar bodoh, aku wanita, tahu!" Profesor muda itu terkekeh dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit biru yang ada di balik jendela besar di hadapannya.

_Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal … karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun…._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Di sini Coklat Abu! Satu lagi penpik baru dari Coklat Abu yang multichapter~<strong>

**Ane berharap kalian menyukainya!**

_**See you on the next chapt, minna!**_

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


	2. I'm Curious You

_Masa depan, masa lampau, peperangan dan keajaiban. Itulah unsur yang membungkus kisah ini. Kisah di mana waktu terbantahkan logisme-nya. Kisah di mana fakta bahwa masa lampau dan masa depan selalu berelasi benar adanya. _

_Lewat frasa demi frasa yang kuletakkan di sini, biar kuurai segalanya. Untuk kisah yang kupersembahkan dengan judul …._

**Exchange!**

NARUTO ©

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Pair_

**Sasuke & Hinata**

_Slight_

**Naruto & Sakura**

_Warning_

**AU, OoC, typo[s], etc**

**Chapter Terdahulu :**

Pagi ini seluruh asisten sang profesor berjajar di laboratorium dengan rapi seolah hendak menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada objek masa lalu yang dibawa mesin waktu. Sasuke sendiri telah berada di hadapan mesin waktu yang telah di perbaiki dengan sang profesor dan Gaara di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Kurasa aku sudah merepotkanmu. Padahal kau telah menolongku dari sergapan samurai-samurai liar dan membantuku kembali ke masa lalu." Sasuke membungkuk sejenak.

Sang profesor yang pagi ini menanggalkan masker di mulutnya tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah. Aku dan kau bisa dibilang membantu satu sama lain. Anggap saja bayaran karena kau telah menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk temuan terbaruku ini."

"_Huh_! Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu mesin waktu yang terbuka. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dengan diiringi lambaian tangan dari para asisten dan sang profesor, pintu mesin waktu pun mulai menutup kembali. Namun, sebelum mesin waktu itu lepas landas, sang Uchiha sempat balas melambaikan tangan sembari berucap, "Selamat tinggal, Tuan Profesor."

Mesin waktu itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata dengan sukses tanpa merusak atap bangunan seperti yang telah terjadi. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa cahaya hijau cerah di sana.

Para asisten kembali mengedar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sang profesor sendiri berjalan menuju jendela diikuti Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Jemari putih sang profesor bertengger menarik perlahan kacamata berlensa tebal yang ia kenakan. Memerlihatkan sepasang mutiara _lavender_ indah yang terpasang apik di baliknya.

"Dia memanggilku 'Tuan'? Dasar bodoh, aku wanita, tahu!" Profesor muda itu terkekeh dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit biru yang ada di balik jendela besar di hadapannya.

_Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal … karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun…._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II <strong>

_**I'm Curious You**_

_BWUSHHH!_

"_GYAAA_!"

Sebuah bola yang merupakan tumpukan manusia berpakaian baja layaknya serdadu perang yang pingsan melaju ke arah siluet seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan _yukata_ merah membungkus kemolekan tubuhnya. Dengan panik, gadis tersebut berlari berbelok ke sebuah hutan sehingga bola tumpukan manusia itu menabrak tembok dan tercerai-berai.

Gadis yang rupanya memiliki kelereng jamrud bundar membungkukkan tubuh dan menetralisir ritme napasnya yang berirama kencang seusai berlari tergesa sedari tadi.

Belum sempat menghela napas lega, seorang pemuda pirang ber-_yukata_ biru yang tengah menggigit tusuk gigi berlari ke arahnya dengan peluh deras di setiap inci bagian wajahnya.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! LARIII!"

Sang gadis sontak menengadah dan mendapati puluhan manusia tengah mengarahkan panah pada sang pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya. Sepasang jamrud membentuk lingkaran penuh, membelalak untuk kali kesekian ketika lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada situasi genting bahkan ketika ia belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

_Baka! Kenapa lari ke sini?_

Sang gadis menghujat dalam hati sembari ikut berlari menyusul sang pemuda yang berlari terlebih dahulu menuju ke dalam hutan.

* * *

><p>Di terik hari yang menyilaukan netra, Uchiha muda mengusap keringat yang keluar dari lubang pori-porinya sembari memicingkan dua oniks yang tampak belum terbiasa dengan kemilau sang mentari. Ia mengutuk cuaca sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kaki menjauhi bola waktu yang membawanya kembali ke masa lampau. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru, memantau keadaan bilamana ia ditemukan kembali oleh pihak musuh yang memburunya.<p>

Namun yang ia peroleh hanyalah keheningan, tentu saja. Mengingat ia telah seharian lenyap dari masa lampau dan berkiprah ke masa depan di mana teknologi mutakhir berlabuh. Barangkali, para pemburunya telah kembali ke markas setelah menyadari bahwa target yang mereka kejar menghilangkan jejak dengan cantik.

Langkah sepasang kaki milik sang pemuda lantas membawa ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana kakinya memijak kini. Ia baru saja singgah di desa ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia bila arah membutakannya. Ia hanya seorang asing yang kabur ke hutan karena terdesak dan kini menjadi seorang tersesat karena sebuah peta yang menjadi pegangannya bertualang tertinggal entah di mana.

_Raven_ menundukkan wajahnya ketika semilir angin mengelus lembut tubuhnya. Membiarkan hawa sejuk merasuk dan mengurangi kapasitas rasa panas yang matahari berikan. Musuh yang menantinya berjumlah sangat banyak dan mau tidak mau harus ia bereskan satu per satu. Itulah problema yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa gentar. Takut.

Apa ia akan kalah? Apa upayanya untuk memerdekakan negara begitu sulit diraup?

* * *

><p><em>"Aku harus segera kembali ke masa lalu! Aku tidak boleh kabur seperti ini! Aku harus mengalahkan kerajaan barat!"<em>

_"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan segera bertemu temanmu dan menyelamatkan negaramu sebentar lagi."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke teringat akan perkataan seorang profesor dari masa depan yang dua kali telah berbaik hati membantunya—sekali tak disengaja, ketika ciptaan sang profesor membawanya melarikan diri dan yang kedua ketika ia ingin kembali sesegera mungkin ke masa lampau. Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu dan konyol. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan tekad yang ia kampanyekan di hadapan sang profesor? Sebuah misi kedamaian yang tengah ia wujudkan. Itulah mengapa tidak sepantasnya ia takut bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memburunya karena hal tersebut memerlihatkan betapa pengecutnya ia. Sekaligus, menunjukkan betapa ia masih lemah dalam menghadapi musuh. Berapa pun musuh yang menghadang langkahnya, sayap sang elang harus tetap mengibas cakrawala, begitulah seharusnya ia beraksi. Bukankah pahlawan adalah pemberani?<p>

Uchiha menarik napas perlahan dan memejamkan mata. Diisinya kekosongan pikirannya dengan sugesti keberhasilan yang memprovokasi semangatnya untuk muncul kembali. Tatkala dua oniks terbuka, maka kini di sana ada kobar api semangat yang membara. Bukan kegentaran yang menghambat, tapi sebuah keberanian yang terpahat.

_Ah … Apa ia kelelahan setelah begadang semalaman demi mesin waktu?_

Pikiran sang pemilik bola mata oniks kembali melanglang buana pada sesosok manusia. Meronakan merah muda di pipinya.

_Kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkannya? Dasar bodoh! _Ditampar pipinya sendiri perlahan. _Dia ini lelaki! Tunggu … tapi, apa benar dia lelaki? _

Samurai tampan itu kini menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. Benar juga. Ia tak sepenuhnya tahu sosok sang profesor tersebut. Tak heran. Bagaimanapun, sosok profesor yang menetap di masa depan tersebut terlampau tertutup. Bahkan, warna mata dan surai yang mengemas fisiknya saja ia tak tahu. Yang diketahui sang pemuda adalah bahwa suara sang profesor sedikit berat. Tapi, bisa saja hal tersebut disebabkan karena efek pemakaian masker di mulutnya.

Sasuke dibuat risau sendiri oleh pemikiran-pemikiran yang hinggap di otaknya. Sedikit banyak ia berharap sang profesor adalah perempuan. Keinginan yang secara tak sadar timbul dikarenakan sebuah alasan yang ia tidak ketahui apa.

_BRUAGH!_

Dua siluet manusia menabrak sosok sang Uchiha. Membuat pemuda yang tengah memikirkan suatu perkara itu terkejut dan tak dapat menghindar ketika dua tubuh menimpanya. Hendak melontarkan kekesalan, surai pirang yang pertama Sasuke lihat membuatnya menahan diri. Ya, surai pirang itu adalah milik sang familiar yang berada di pihaknya. Rekannya.

"Naruto? Sakura?" Ia memandang heran pada dua manusia yang kini beranjak bangun. Dua manusia yang berada tepat di depannya semula tak bereaksi apa pun dan justru mengaduh karena rasa nyeri saat tulang mereka terkena tulang sang Uchiha. Akan tetapi, begitu kepala mereka terangkat dan tepat terpajang di depan wajah Uchiha, ulasan senyuman lebar hadir di bibir mereka.

"SASUKE!" Kedua manusia merah jambu-kuning itu lekas saja merengkuh sosok seorang yang mereka kenal. Ya, rekan baik mereka sedari kecil. Sasuke. Sosok yang juga berjuang bersama mereka dalam patriotisme negara.

"Syukurlah! Kukira kausudah ditawan musuh!" Pemuda berkumis kucing bernama Naruto mengacak-acak surai sang pemuda sementara gadis di sisi Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Uchiha yang sedikit risih akan kelakuan sang pemuda sebayanya itu hanya menepis pelan tangan _tan_ yang meraih _raven_ di kepalanya. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi, kemudian.

"Aku pikir kondisiku sudah terdesak kemarin setelah mereka memblokir area hutan dan menyudutkanku ke dekat sungai berarus deras. Tapi, aku beruntung."

Pemuda yang mengenyam marga Uzumaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Baguslah."

"Kalian sendiri?" Oniks Sasuke menatap dua rekannya. Pertanyaan basa-basi, tentunya. Karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia dapat memastikan kedua rekannya baik-baik saja tanpa bekas luka berarti.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja."

Baru saja akan melanjutkan sesi reuni, sebuah panah melesat ke batang pohon yang disandari oleh sang Uchiha. Membuat sosok tiga rekan itu berbalik dan mendapati tim pengejar telah ada di belakang mereka. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Lima puluh orang. Setengahnya ahli panah dan setengahnya lagi merupakan manusia dengan pedang yang menatap mereka nyalang seakan Sasuke dan rekannya merupakan kelinci dalam kandang macan.

Tak mau kalah dari rasa takut, Sasuke mencabut _kusanagi _dari sarungnya dan berjalan ke depan para pemanah dan samurai. Melihat aksi sang Uchiha, Naruto dan Sakura silih pandang dan ikut berdiri di sisi sang rekan. Naruto mencabut _katana_-nya dan Sakura meraih tombak yang ia letakkan di punggungnya.

Ketiganya bersiap melawan musuh yang telah menarik senar busur untuk melesatkan anak panah dan telah bersiap menghunuskan pedang runcing yang seolah haus akan darah mereka bertiga.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokkaido)<strong>

Seorang gadis muda bersurai _indigo_ sepunggung tengah menghirup secangkir kopi sembari memandangi layar berukuran cukup besar di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat peperangan kecil dipertontonkan oleh para pemain nyata yang tayang di sana.

Menyadari itu ada lingkar hias senyum yang mewarnai air muka sang atasan, sang asisten dari sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Gaara, menghampiri.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat sang profesor minim ekspresi bisa mengulaskan senyuman?" Ia bertanya pada sang gadis yang merupakan identitas sang profesor sesungguhnya. Setelah ikut menengok ke arah layar, sang Sabaku itu terdiam. Jawaban yang ia temukan membuat senyum kecil di wajah Gaara memudar.

_Ternyata samurai itu …._

Jujur, ada kelebat rasa tidak suka saat ia menangkap sinyal tak biasa dari sang profesor teruntuk sang samurai dan ia menyadari hal ini sejak kedatangan manusia masa lampau itu ke laboratoriumnya kemarin. Ada gelagat perhatian yang ia rasakan ditujukan sang profesor pada orang asing itu. Membuat ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Soal perasaannya sendiri pada sang profesor.

Ya, Sabaku no Gaara mengakui bahwa dirinya telah terjerat terali amora akan pesona sang profesor. Sedari kecil ia telah mengenal sang gadis dan ia mabuk kepayang akan pembawaannya yang tenang dan lugas. Sayang, ia terlalu riskan untuk sekadar mengutarakan rasanya. Ia tak ingin sang atasan yang merangkap seorang sahabat tersebut menjadi tak nyaman berada di sisinya karena rasa cinta yang Sabaku pendam. Karenanya, hingga saat ini ia hanya dapat memerhatikan sang profesor sembari sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi ketika empunya terlelap. Sebatas itu saja.

Kini, ia tengah dilanda kalut, kalut kalau-kalau sang profesor menaruh hati kepada sang samurai. Apa dayanya jika itu terjadi? Ia tak mampu berkutik. Tak mungkin memisahkan keduanya karena hal itu akan membuat profesor tersayangnya sedih. Jika memikirkannya, Sabaku hanya sanggup menenggak _saliva_.

_TRANG!_

Suara dentingan pedang dari _sound system_ di sisi layar membuat konsentrasinya kembali teralih pada kenyataan. Ia pun teringat akan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pasca melihat tayangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sabaku bertanya.

Sang profesor yang mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan sang Sabaku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berkata, "Aku meletakkan alat penyadap di kerah _yukata_ Sasuke-_kun_ diam-diam ketika menepuk punggungnya kemarin. Aku penasaran tentang masa lampau di mana ia tinggal. Ketika kulihat, ternyata sangat menghibur. Lihatlah bagaimana ia dan dua rekannya bertarung mati-matian melawan lima puluh orang ahli yang diutus pihak musuh. Menarik."

Sabaku diam. Memilih tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi karena ia tak ingin mendengar nama sang samurai kembali terlontar dari bibir tipis profesornya. Merasa bahwa kehadirannya dianggap angin lalu sangkin fokusnya mata sang profesor pada layar, Sabaku berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi jika saja sang profesor tidak terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya.

"Gaara," panggil sang profesor muda yang kontan saja menghentikan derap kaki sang Sabaku.

Pemuda bersurai marun itu kembali menghadap sang profesornya yang telah beranjak dari layar. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah manis sang gadis bermata _lavender_.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Firasat tidak enak di hati Gaara kian menjadi pasca ia menghampiri sang gadis untuk mendengar sebuah bisikan di mana ia mendapat sebuah perintah yang tak mungkin ia tolak … walaupun persetujuannya akan perintah itu hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin teriris.

* * *

><p>"Sial!" Sasuke menahan beberapa samurai di depannya dengan sebilah <em>kusanagi<em>, demikian dengan dua rekannya yang lain. Mereka bertiga berjibaku dalam sebuah medan laga yang membuat mereka tersudut mengingat adanya ketidakadilan dalam jumlah pemain. Tiga lawan lima puluh. Tentu saja tidak imbang.

Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura tidak ingin kalah. Tidak, terlebih lagi melawan mereka yang tak ingin kejahatan ditumpas. Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak akan segan-segan.

Sabetan demi sabetan mencecerkan darah segar ke atas hamparan rumput hijau. Perlahan-lahan jumlah musuh berkurang seiring waktu. Namun, jumlah mereka yang jauh lebih banyak membuat mereka seakan tak habis yang tentu saja sudah menguras habis tenaga dari tiga manusia pembela kebenaran tersebut.

_JLEB!_

Sebuah _katana_ lalu meluncur merobek _yukata_ sang Uchiha yang tengah lengah. Luka lebar menganga di bagian perutnya, membuat ia meringis menahan perih seiring dengan darah yang keluar menodai warna _yukata_-nya. Tak jauh berbeda, Naruto pun telah terluka parah akibat tusukan _katana_ di pundaknya dan Sakura yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi anak panah yang harus ia tangkis dengan tombaknya sehingga sesekali anak panah itu menancap di kakinya.

Merasa kesadarannya akan hilang, Sasuke menumpukan tangannya pada _kusanagi_ yang telah ia tancapkan ke tanah. Tubuhnya mulai terhuyung ke depan, hendak menyongsong sebuah _katana_ yang untuk kesekiankali diarahkan samurai dari pihak musuh kepadanya.

TRANG!

Sepasang _katana_ jenis _kodachi_ menahan pergerakan _katana_ yang hendak menghunus tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Dengan gerakan lihai, _kodachi_ itu memutar katana musuh hingga terpental dari tangan seorang samurai yang memegangnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, samurai yang melindungi Sasuke segera menghunuskan _kodachi_-nya di dada musuh hingga ia terkapar.

Sasuke mencoba memokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur untuk menangkap siluet orang yang melindunginya. Oniksnya menangkap dengan sedikit samar sesosok samurai tegap bersurai _indigo_ yang dikuncir tinggi layaknya Musashi dengan _yukata_ ungu pasi dan _hakama_ putih. Sasuke hendak berterima kasih, namun tubuhnya telah kehilangan tenaga dan terhempas ke tanah. Bala bantuan, sekiranya persepsi itulah yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman lega ketika tahu nyawa Sasuke tertolong. Sementara sang samurai ber-_yukata _ungu dengan wajah yang ditutupi topeng putih bercorak bulan sabit merah meladeni musuh lain yang mengitarinya, seorang samurai bersurai merah bata ber-_yukata_ coklat dan _hakama_ kelabu yang sebelumnya hanya memerhatikan pertarungan dari atas dahan pohon, akhirnya meloncat turun untuk membantu Naruto dan Sakura dengan sebuah _katana_ yang berbentuk unik, tipis dan panjang dengan lumuran tinta hitam yang disinyalir racun. Ia menebas bahu para musuh dengan gerakan gesit yang begitu cepat sehingga musuh tidak dapat menghindari serangannya.

Dua samurai asing itu mengayunkan _katana_ mereka dengan lihai sehingga musuh-musuh yang ada di depan mereka dapat dilumpuhkan dengan cepat, melebihi kemampuan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Kemenangan pun mereka genggam setelah semua musuh ambruk di tempat.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura, setelahnya. Dirangkulkannya tangan sang gadis melingkar di bahunya dan ia bantu berjalan. Ia pun menatap dua penolong di hadapannya.

"Terima ka—"

"—Pemuda ini harus segera diobati atau nyawanya akan terancam," interupsi sang samurai bertopeng. Ia mengedikkan dagunya pada samurai bersurai marun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan pelan.

Pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan kelereng jamrud menatap Sasuke yang terbaring dengan simbahan darah dari luka di perutnya sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memapah sang Uchiha.

"Tadi aku melihat ada air terjun di dekat sini yang memiliki gua. Kita akan pergi ke sana dan aku akan merawat luka pemuda ini juga kalian." Samurai bertopeng lalu memandu langkah Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan tertatih-tatih di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><em>SRET ….<em>

Sang samurai bertopeng mengeratkan ikatan perban di kaki Sakura setelah sebelumnya menangani luka di bahu Naruto. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kakinya ketika sang samurai beranjak ke tempat di mana Sasuke terbaring pingsan.

"Kakiku sudah bisa digerakkan lagi! Terima kasih!" Haruno muda memekik girang.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" Naruto ikut memekik.

Sang samurai berkuncir hanya mendengus kecil sembari memberikan obat yang beberapa saat lalu diraciknya dari tumbuhan dan mengoleskannya di atas luka sang Uchiha yang telah menutup pasca mendapat jahitan dari sang samurai. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat jemari samurai bertopeng mengenai lukanya.

"Bersabarlah. Sedikit sakit memang. Tapi, obat ini sangat mujarab mengobati luka tebasan pedang." Ia terus mengoleskan obat tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, obat tersebut telah dioleskan ke seluruh daerah perut Sasuke yang terkena tebasan. Sang samurai dengan _yukata_ ungu pasi itu tersenyum. Gurat kelegaan setelah ia melihat rona Sasuke berangsur-angsur normal setelah sedari tadi wajahnya pucat berpeluh.

Pemuda beriris jamrud yang memandangi sang samurai berkuncir hanya mematung.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara." Sang profesor melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Gaara untuk memperpendek jarak antara ia dan sang profesor.<em>

_Patuh, sang pemuda marun melangkah mendekat. Rasa penasaran terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya ketika sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir sang profesor. "Ada apa, profesor?"_

_Jemari sang gadis menarik dagu Gaara untuk mendekat. Sebuah kalimat perintah yang meluncur dari mulut sang profesor tepat di telinga Gaara membuat sepasang kelereng jamrud miliknya membola._

"_Aku ingin pergi ke masa lalu dan membantu Sasuke-kun dan aku ingin kau ikut, Gaara."_

_Perih. Itulah rasa pertama yang ada di relung hatinya tatkala sang atasan memberikannya perintah tersebut. Ia tidak pernah keberatan pergi ke masa lalu, terlebih dengan gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu. Tidak. Ia hanya keberatan pada embel-embel di mana sang profesor ingin pergi melewati batas ruang dan waktu untuk membantu Sasuke. Ia tak dapat menampik rasa cemburu yang langsung menyeruak di hatinya. _

_Namun, ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah bisa membangkang dari titah sang atasan yang dicintainya. Tidak peduli seperti apa pun bentuk perintah yang diberikan kepadanya, ia akan menurutinya. Maka, meski rasanya berat, Gaara bersedia ikut ke masa lalu._

"_Baiklah, profesor."_

_Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang profesor dan memberikan senyumannya. Senyuman yang terulas dengan terpaksa. _

"_Satu hal lagi. Aku akan menyamar sebagai laki-laki di sana. Ada suatu hal yang harus kulakukan."_

* * *

><p>Perintah itulah yang kini membawanya ke sini. Berada di antara manusia masa lampau dengan segala unsur tradisional yang masih khas sekali. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menjalaninya. Walaupun tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk beradaptasi dengan masa lalu, terlebih mengatasi kecemburuannya selama berada di sini.<p>

* * *

><p>Api unggun mengisi kegelapan di dalam gua setelah matahari digantikan posisinya oleh sang rembulan malam. Beberapa ikan bakar tertancap di antara kayu bakar yang ditumpuk sementara lima manusia di sana tenggelam dalam obrolan seputar peperangan.<p>

"Tadi kalian keren sekali! Tebasan kalian bisa tepat mengenai titik kelemahan musuh!" Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan menggebu-gebu sembari memraktekkan jurus yang digunakan sang samurai yang aslinya Gaara dan profesor. Sakura bertepuk tangan riuh sementara Gaara dan sang profesor hanya mengulas setipis senyuman untuk menimpalinya.

Keriuhan yang tercipta mau tak mau membuat mimpi sang Uchiha terusik. Sebuah lenguhan terdengar darinya sebelum ia beranjak duduk dari pembaringan.

Pemilik bola mata gulita itu mengacak sedikit surainya sendiri dan sedikit meringis ketika rasa perih menjalar di area perutnya.

"Lukamu masih basah. Jadi, jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Ini! Makanlah!"

Setusuk ikan bakar disodorkan tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang membuat ia menengadah untuk mendapati manusia yang menatapnya dari balik topeng.

"Kau!" Sasuke membelalak, diabaikannya ikan bakar yang sang bertopeng sodorkan. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara berat ini. Suara dari seseorang yang sedari pertemuan dengannya membuat Uchiha selalu melamunkan sosoknya setiap saat. "Profesor?"

Tak ketinggalan, Sasuke mendongak ke arah api unggun di mana sosok lain yang ia kenali tengah duduk bersila.

"Kau … Gaara?"

Sabaku yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tidak sopan! Aku dan Gaara datang untuk membantumu. Kurasa semakin banyak kawan semakin baik daripada bergerak dalam jumlah sedikit, bukan?" Sang samurai meletakkan ikan bakar itu di sisi Sasuke dan kembali melangkah ke dekat api unggun.

"Kemudian …," lanjut sang profesor sembari menghentikan gerakan kakinya. "Aku akan melatihmu ilmu pedang yang kukuasai agar kau menjadi seorang samurai yang tangguh."

Oniks menunjukkan raut terkesima. Kesekiankalinya Uchiha ditolong oleh ia yang selalu bertengger di pikirannya. Kini, orang itu bahkan akan menetap di sini, masa lampau dari masanya, untuk membantu Sasuke meski Sasuke tak menjanjikan upeti apa pun sebagai balas jasa.

"Nama … sebutkan namamu!" Sasuke berseru lantang pada siluet yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya pada sang pemuda.

"Aku Ryuu. Tsuki no Ryuu. Ingat itu Uchiha no Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

><p>"Kenapa harus menyembunyikan namamu?" Suara Gaara menyapa indera pendengaran sang samurai bertopeng yang kini tengah membasuh wajahnya di sisi sungai kala tengah malam di mana tiga orang lainnya telah terlelap.<p>

Topeng putih yang tak pernah absen menutupi rupanya kini ia tanggalkan di atas bebatuan sungai.

"Sudah kubilang, aku harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Bagaimanapun, aku harus menutupi identitasku di sini."

Gaara mendekat dan ikut membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai yang dingin. "Sayang sekali. Bukankah nama Anda begitu cantik untuk disembunyikan, Profesor Hyuuga Hinata?"

_TEK!_

Sang profesor yang memiliki nama asli Hyuuga Hinata itu kembali mengenakan topengnya. Ditatapnya rembulan dengan sinar gemerlap yang membuat wajahnya memantulkan cahaya benderang.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Setelah kuselidiki, tahun ini adalah tahun 1713. Tahun di mana ibuku menghilang setelah menaiki mesin waktu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"Ap—"

"—Karena itulah!" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap Gaara dari celah topengnya, menatap Gaara dengan iris lavender yang bercahaya sembari menggeram, "Aku akan menguak rahasia di balik hilangnya ibuku di sini dan aku akan mencarinya!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Ini balasan <em>review chapter<em> lalu dari kalian :

**Hyou Hyouchiffer :** Ya. Ini _multichapt_! Iya, dia Hina-hime, lho! Gaara curi-curi kesempatan, tuh.

**Moku-chan :** Aku juga cinta padamu karena udah baca penpik ini. Haha~ sip! Ini di-apdet!

**Yuuaja :** Sip! Inilah karakter Hinata di sini.

**Yuri :** Ini di-apdet~

**N :** Di _chapter_ sebelumnya, Hinata gak sengaja menyamar, lho. Dia emang suka berpakaian kayak gitu waktu meneliti.

**Sasuhina-caem :** Makasih. Oia? Wah, semoga ceritanya berbeda dan Sasuhina suka, ya~

**Kertas Biru :** Cenat-cenut? Mengingatkan ane sama sebuah _boyband_ lokal. Haha~ Ah, sudah tahukah jawabannya?

**Himeka Kyousuke :** Makasih. Peranan Gaara akan semakin jelas di _chapters_ ke depan.

**Harunaru chan muach :** Gak apa. ^^ Jawabannya ada di _chapter_ ini. Sudah tahukah?

**Lollytha-chan :** Apakah rasa penasarannya udah terjawabkan dengan adanya chapter ini?

_Minna-san_! Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan _review_ di penpik ini, bahkan mem-_fav_-nya! Ane terharu. Makasih banyak! Semoga ceritanya gak bikin kecewa, ya? Ane harap kalian tetap bersedia mendukung ane, karena dukungan kalian adalah penyemangat buat ane~

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


	3. Stay

NARUTO © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina** & **NaruSaku**

**AU**, **OoC**, etc

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan _review_ kalian. Dukungan kalian adalah penyemangat untukku!

**.**

**. .. .•. .. .**

**.**

_**Masa lampau dan masa depan yang menyelisihi kini beradu**_

_**Keduanya terbaur dalam serumpun demi sebuah kisah**_

_**Dibawakannya masa lampau untuk masa depan dan dibimbingnya masa depan untuk mengilhami masa lampau**_

_**Karena, waktu adalah padu. Maka keduanya akan saling berkorelasi meski tak satu ….**_

"_Ibuuu!"_

_Ananda berperawakkan mungil mendekap kaki sang ibu yang berpostur melebihinya. Ia tampak bersemangat meski kini lampion rembulan telah dinaikkan. Sementara itu, sang wanita yang memiliki kesamaan warna iris mata dengan sang buah hati hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekap yuana mungil yang masih menggelayuti kakinya._

"_I-ibu jangan pergi! Hinata takut sendirian." Gadis mungil bernama Hinata masih merengek. Linang air mata tampak bercahaya di antara gemerlapnya malam._

_Suasana di atap laboratorium begitu lengang. Hanya gagak yang sesekali berdendang di antara dahan. Beberapa bawahan sang wanita memancarkan raut tak rela akan keberangkatan sang profesor ke suatu masa. Masa lampau._

"_Ibu pasti akan kembali untukmu, Hina-chan. Jadilah anak baik ketika ibu pergi."_

_Hinata mengangguk dalam senggukkannya. Ia melepaskan jemari lumatnya dari sang ibu dan membiarkan tubuh wanita yang teramat ia sayang berbalik untuk kemudian berjalan menuju mesin waktu yang telah siap membawanya melorongi zaman. Akan tetapi, sebelum itu sang wanita terlebih dahulu menghampirkan dirinya pada seorang bocah lelaki bersurai merah bata yang berdiri di dekat mesin waktu._

"_Gaara." Wanita Hyuuga itu menepukkan kedua telapaknya pada bahu sang bocah. "Tolong jaga Hinata baik-baik. Kau sayang dia, bukan?"_

_Bocah yang disebut "Gaara" tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Hanya ada pengiyaan singkat yang ia timpalkan atas permintaan sang profesor._

_Wanita berjubah putih tertawa geli. Sembari mengacak surai sang bocah ia bersenda, "Kau ini! Benar-benar anak kecil minim ekspresi! Seperti patung panda saja."_

"_Ya, sudah. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang." Ia beranjak dan menatap seluruh awak penelitinya di kali yang terakhir. Dalam lambaian tangan dan haru-biru, ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya untuk melabuhi waktu. Pergi ke masa lalu._

_Saat itu pulalah, seorang gadis kecil bernama Hinata digariskan-Nya untuk menjalani hidup yang berbeda dari anak sebaya yang lain._

**E** X **C** H **A** N **G** E**!**

**Chapter III**

_TRANG!_

"KAKIMU KURANG TEGAK! KALAU KAU SELEMAH ITU, MUSUH BISA MELUMPUHKANMU DALAM SEKEJAP!"

Inilah fajar hari di balik sebuah terjunan air. Dua orang samurai tengah berlatih dengan _katana_ di tangan mereka. Hinata, atau yang kini beraliaskan Ryuu dan Uchiha Sasuke. Meski surya belum meninggi, semangat keduanya berkobar melebihi teriknya tengah hari. Gaara yang senggang di sisi lain hanya mengisi waktu dengan membersihkan _katana_-nya, Naruto dengan kesibukkan untuk mencari lauk-pauk dan Sakura yang tengah merapikan tatanan surainya di sisi tebing.

Beberapa jam terlewati dan kedua samurai yang semenjak tadi bergulat dalam pelatihan mulai tampak letih.

"Hei." Uchiha memanggil sang guru yang tengah duduk bersila dengan kendi air minum kecil yang tengah ia tenggak.

Ryuu menoleh pasca menelan seluruh likuid di dalam kendi. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Bukankah sebelum latihan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku datang ke sini untuk mencari ibuku. Jadi, anggap saja bahwa dengan membantumu mungkin aku akan lebih mudah menemukan ibu."

Uchiha memandang belantara angkasa. Kemudian, helaan napas terdengar memanjang dari mulutnya. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Semuanya!" Ia berlantang. "Kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini dan pergi ke desa seberang untuk menginap."

Naruto yang tengah menusukkan _katana_-nya pada seekor ikan tercenung. "Kau punya uang, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana kita bisa membayar uang sewa penginapan?"

Kerlingan dari kedua oniks Sasuke seolah menganugerahi otak Naruto dengan ide gila.

"Kau benar. Kita bisa sedikit mencuri harta dari pegawai istana. Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Kau bilang kau kehilangan peta kita, bukan?"

Kembali, Uchiha itu tak gentar. Ia menyesarkan wajahnya pada sang guru yang hanya terhening menanti apa yang hendak Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Guruku ini pasti membawa sesuatu untuk membawa kita keluar dari hutan ini. Bukan begitu, guru?"

**.**

**. .. .•. .. .**

**.**

"LARIII!"

Sasuke, Ryuu, Gaara, Naruto dan Sakura memacu kaki mereka untuk kabur dari ratusan pengawal yang mengejar. Beberapa saat lalu, pasca berhasil keluar dari hutan, mereka langsung melancarkan aksi untuk mencuri harta properti keluarga sekretaris kerajaan gendut bernama Chouza yang tampak mencolok karena megahnya bangunan. Aksi mereka berjalan lancar, timbunan keping emas dan beberapa uang tunai berhasil diselundupkan ke dalam buntalan kain. Akan tetapi, sayang, mereka tertangkap basah tepat tempo hendak meloncat melewati pagar kediaman mewah Akimichi. Oleh karenanya, kini mereka tengah dikejar oleh ratusan pengawal Akimichi yang merasa penjagaan ketat mereka kecurian oleh samurai-samurai tengil.

"Naruto! Kau dan Sakura bersembunyilah! Jangan sampai mereka merebut kembali harta yang telah kita curi! Kemudian, guru dan Gaara! Kalian berdua bantulah aku untuk melumpuhkan mereka di tanah lapang!" Uchiha raven memberikan komandonya.

Segera, mereka menjalankan rencana Sasuke yang dibuat begitu mendadak. Naruto dan Sakura menyembunyikan diri di balik lumbung padi sedangkan Ryuu, Sasuke dan Gaara bersiap menghadang para pengawal.

Kali ini, senyuman penuh percaya diri melebar di bibir Sasuke. Ia percaya bahwa kini ia tak akan lagi kalah hanya oleh gulungan manusia yang tak begitu kuat seperti mereka. Meski demikian, Ryuu telah memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak meremehkan musuh siapa pun mereka.

**.**

**. .. .•. .. .**

**.**

Petang hari. Kelima manusia itu berjalan terseok menuju sebuah penginapan. Bukan karena kalah atas pertarungan tadi yang menjadi musabab mereka seperti ini. Namun, karena rasa lapar yang tak terbendung. Apalagi mereka hanya makan satu ekor ikan di pagi hari yang jelas tak akan cukup bahkan hanya untuk mengganjal perut.

Dalam pertarungan tadi mereka menang dengan telak. Seluruh pengawal berhasil dilumpuhkan dan bagai biasanya, dijadikan gundukkan manusia oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Tak ada luka serius di tubuh mereka terkecuali luka parah di perut Sasuke yang belum mengering seutuhnya dan sesekali tadi menimbulkan rasa nyeri meski tak sampai mengganggu kinerja sang samurai oniks.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah penginapan yang lokasinya cukup terpencil di sisi desa tanpa ada pengawal kerajaan beserta antek-anteknya. Di sana, mereka disambut begitu ramah oleh sang pemilik yakni Chiyo yang memang tidak peduli pada pemerintahan. Ia yang seorang veteran zaman dahulu sudah cukup kecewa dengan remuknya ideologi di sana. Yang lebih disayangkan, ia belum menemukan seorang pun yang berani menentang kerajaan demi era yang lebih menunjang. Karenanya, mendengar alkisah Sasuke dengan misinya, Chiyo menjadi gembira. Ia bersyukur masih ada kaum muda yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa demi revolusi besar-besaran.

Setelah dijamu dengan camilan ringan saat tiba di penginapan, mereka berlima kini berpencar untuk mencari informasi mengenai kerajaan pusat dan keamanannya. Lain hal Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Ryuu dan Gaara justru memilih berada di penginapan. Mereka masih harus membiasakan diri dengan masa lampau yang masih ditempeli cap purbakala. Seperti saat ini, saat di mana Gaara diajak oleh salah seorang pegawai penginapan untuk bercocok tanam di kebun pemilik penginapan sementara Ryuu menemani Chiyo berbincang di pinggiran.

"Nak Ryuu. Meski kau berpenampilan maskulin, aku masih bisa menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang gadis muda."

Seluncur kalimat yang Chiyo lantunkan membuat Ryuu sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia yang saat itu tengah membantu Chiyo untuk menghias keranjang dengan bunga petikkan dari taman penginapan tak berkutik ketika sang lansia mengutarakan identitas dirinya yang asli. Tapi, senyuman tipis terulas di balik topeng yang Ryuu kenakan. Sudah sewajarnya seorang nenek yang telah hidup puluhan tahun untuk dapat mengetahui hal-hal demikian. Mereka telah memakan asam-garam hidup dan berkiprah ke segala pengalaman.

"Anda benar, Chiyo-_baa_."

Chiyo terkekeh renyah. Ia lantas berdiri menantang mentari terbenam yang kini biasnya meronakan oranye pudar ke wajah tuanya yang dihinggapi senyuman.

"Benar-benar gadis yang dapat dijadikan panutan. Andai saja semua gadis punya jiwa pemberani sepertimu."

"Saya merasa tersanjung."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ke dapur dulu. Sepertinya jam makan malam sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pelangganku terlambat menikmati jamuan makan malam. Santai-santailah di situ."

"Baik."

_Drap …._

Sesosok manusia yang baru saja kembali usai berkeliling desa menghampiri Ryuu dalam sunyi. Manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki yang rupanya Sasuke tertegun menyadari betapa kemayunya sang guru. Ryuu bahkan dapat melaksanakan tradisi _ikebana_ bak keterampilan seorang _yamato nadeshiko_. Terlebih, Sasuke terpana dengan lihai-gemulai tangan Ryuu ketika ia melengkungkan batang-batang bunga tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang kayu.

"Aku tidak menyangka guruku punya kecenderungan menjadi seorang _hime_," komentar Uchiha sembari melangkahkan kaki pada sang guru.

Menyadari kedatangan seorang tamu tak diundang, Ryuu mengebengkalaikan pekerjaan yang belum rampung sepenuhnya. Ia lantas beranjak dan meraih _katana_-nya dalam sekelebat untuk ia acungkan tepat di depan hidung Uchiha tampan. Namun, Sasuke tak berkelit. Air mukanya tetap tenang menanggapi serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan oleh sang guru kendatipun ujung _katana_ yang runcing menyapa penglihatannya begitu dekat.

"_Huh_! Rupanya pecundang kemarin telah lenyap, ya." Ryuu menyarungkan kembali katana miliknya.

Seringai yang sarat akan kebanggaan terlihat jelas dari wajah rupawan samurai Uchiha. "Begitukah? Apa aku harus berhenti memanggilmu guru, _eh_?"

Ryuu berdecih. Digapai sebuah handuk yang terjemur di dekat siluetnya dan ia pun lekas berjalan pergi.

"Aku mau mandi. Sampaikan pada Gaara untuk makan malam duluan tanpa perlu menungguku."

"_Ah_, aku lupa bahwa aku juga belum mandi." Sasuke menggaruk pangkal lehernya seraya hendak meraih sebuah handuk dari jemuran. Akan tetapi, ia urung melakukan hal tersebut saat moncong sarung _katana _seolah melarangnya untuk melaju meski hanya selangkah. Ia mengangkat alis keheranan kepada Ryuu.

"Aku akan mandi sendiri. Jadi, tunggulah sampai aku selesai."

**.**

**. .. .•. .. .**

**.**

_Byuuur!_

Ryuu yang kini telah berada dalam _onsen_, menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya yang memerah di balik topeng. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa ia akan sedemikian salah tingkahnya dengan tutur polos Sasuke. Ia paham, Sasuke memang benar. Ia kini dalam kepura-puraannya sebagai seorang pemuda. Tapi, tetap saja insting gadisnya merasa berdebar saat diajak mandi oleh lawan jenis.

"A-aku benar-benar m-malu sekali …." Ryuu mengeluarkan gelagap dengan suaranya yang asli.

Jemari Ryuu kemudian meraba kepala dan dengan setali tarik, temali yang mengikat jumputan surainya terlepas. Tak ketinggalan, topeng bermotif sabit merah pun kini telah tanggal dari wajah cantik gadis anggun tersebut. Kini, ia bisa kembali mendapati wajahnya dalam pantulan air. Wajahnya sebagai Hinata. Wajah yang laksana pinang dibelah dua dengan sang ibu.

_Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ini? Apa yang menahanmu untuk kembali ke masa depan? Kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali?_

**.**

**. .. .•. .. .**

**.**

"_OISHII-TTEBAYOUUU_!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa mie _ramen_ yang tersaji di meja.

Haruno muda menyipitkan mata dan menyuruh pemuda di sisinya untuk diam dengan wajah yang dibuat seram. Alhasil, Naruto pun susah payah menelan ramen dalam mulutnya saking ketakutan.

Kini, tiga pemuda dan satu gadis tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam yang penginapan sediakan. Udang, _ramen_ dan panganan lain yang menggugah selera disajikan di atas piring dan bambu yang dipercantik dengan hias aneka kembang. Sasuke hendak menyumpitkan sebuah tempura andaikata ia tidak menyadari bahwa Gaara belum menyentuh sedikit pun masakan di hadapannya.

"Makan saja, Gaara. Ryuu bilang padaku untuk menyuruhmu makan duluan. Ia tidak ingin kau menunda makan hanya karena menunggunya selesai mandi."

Sabaku _no_ Gaara terdiam. Meski Hinata sendiri yang menitahkannya untuk segera mengisi perut, _toh_, ia lebih baik menanti Hinata selepas mandi ketimbang makan sendirian dengan cita rasa yang tak terasa enak di lidah tanpa kehadiran sang gadis pujaan.

Malam itu mereka larut dalam kedamaian tanpa menyadari bunyi mencurigakan dari arah pintu belakang.

"_Khukhukhu_ … lihat saja, bocah tengik! Sampai di mana kalian bisa berulah dengan kami. Terlebih denganku, ketua pengawal sekretaris kerajaan. Darui!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

—**Grey Chocolate**

_(August, '12)_


	4. Life

_Masa lampau dan masa depan yang menyelisihi kini beradu_

_Keduanya terbaur dalam serumpun demi sebuah kisah_

_Dibawakannya masa lampau untuk masa depan dan dibimbingnya masa depan untuk mengilhami masa lampau_

_Karena, waktu adalah padu. Maka keduanya akan saling berkorelasi meski tak satu …._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**SasuHina+slights/AU/OoC**

**.**

**Exchange!**

**Chapter IV**

Hari menjauh dalu pada hilir malam. Sang waktu menaburkan kesunyian pada bumi, membiarkan suatu belahannya bisu agar dapat terlelap dalam mimpi. Hanya sesekali, burung berkoak menepis sepi.

Dalam sebuah penginapan, lima samurai terbius rasian mimpi. Sakura sebagai sang tunggal dara (karena Hinata tengah menyamarkan diri menjadi pemuda) terpisah ruang meski hanya berjarak dekat sedang empat orang lain berada dalam suatu kamar yang sama. Rasa lelah karena sejak kemarin menggempur diri dalam sebuah pertarungan menjadikan mereka tak menyadari adanya nafsu membunuh yang memancar hebat dan kini telah berada di area belakang penginapan.

"_Ng_? Jam berapa ini?" Sang gadis serupa jenama bunga musim semi terbangun. Sebuah panggilan alam membuat ia beranjak dari _futon_-nya meski sesungguhnya iming-iming kembali tidur menyergap.

Langkah kakinya seolah terseret ketika ia harus berjalan menuju bagian belakang penginapan. Tak lama, ia telah menyudahi panggilan alamnya. Sang gadis menghela napas lega dan hendak menyamankan diri di dalam _futon_.

Namun, dua buah tangan dari sang hitam membuat ia tertarik ke belakang. Ia lantas ingin berteriak namun tengkuknya terkena sebuah pukulan keras yang mengakibatkan ia hilang kesadaran.

**BRUAGH!**

Suara kencang itu terdengar kemudian. Membangunkan seluruh awak penginapan termasuk Sasuke, Ryuu, dan Gaara. Rupanya beberapa pintu ditendang kencang oleh sekumpulan manusia yang disinyalir utusan kerajaan. Ketiga samurai itu meraih _katana_ mereka masing-masing dan berlari menuju sumber keributan. Terlihat di sana, Chiyo dan seluruh awak penginapan telah berdiri dengan sekumpulan utusan kerajaan yang menghadang. Naruto terlihat bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan. Namun, urung karena ia mengerti bahwa saat ini bukan saat yang pas untuk bertanya.

"Lho?" Alis Naruto terangkat tatkala ia melisan. Teringatlah ia akan sosok seorang gadis yang merupakan partnernya dan kini tidak ia temukan di antara orang-orang. "Mana Sakura-_chan_?"

Seolah ikut tersadar bahwa salah seorang personil mereka mengenyah begitu saja, tiga samurai lain menelengkan kepala mereka ke kiri dan kanan. Benar, Sakura tak ada di sana. Mengapa mereka baru menyadarinya? Ke mana gadis itu tinggal lantas?

"A-ada apa, Naruto?" Nenek Chiyo yang terheran-heran dengan kepanikan di antara para samurai akhirnya memilih bertanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak ada, _obaasan_!"

Dua bola mata Chiyo membentuk lingkaran mutlak. Apalagi ketika sebuah suara tawa menggelegar dari kubu penyerang. Seorang pria kekar melangkah maju dari arah kerumunan pasukannya. Bibirnya yang tebal mengulaskan seringaian licik.

"Siapa kau? Mana Sakura-_chan_, dan apa yang kau inginkan di sini, brengsek!" Sang Uzumaki memberikan makian sembari menunjuk pria kekar tersebut.

Sang pria tak serta menjawab kilat. Ia kembali tertawa dengan bahana yang kian kencang. "Tentu saja aku kemari untuk menangkap kalian, bocah-bocah bengal! Kalian adalah musuh kerajaan dan … Sakura yang kalian cari itu ada padaku."

"SIALAN!" Naruto yang emosinya paling sulit terkendali berlari maju dengan posisi tangan hendak menghunuskan pedangnya.

Sang pria yakni Darui memandang remeh. Ia lekas berteriak pada seluruh pasukannya. Para pasukan bergegas berlari ke depan, hendak menyerang para samurai bahkan para awak penginapan tanpa kecuali. Menyemarakkan bidasan di dalam pelabuhan tinggal milik Chiyo.

Naruto baru saja akan menebas beberapa musuh sekaligus andaikata ia tak melihat sosok seseorang yang ia kenal ada di antara musuh dan tengah melayangkan sebuah anak panah kepadanya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_ …?" Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti, ia terkesiap. "Bagaimana mungkin kau ada di pihak musuh?"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tak menanggapi. Matanya menyayu dan terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Ia menarik busur dan melesatkan anak panah pada sang pemuda pirang. Beruntung, pemuda Uzumaki itu bisa menghindar sehingga anak panah itu menancap di dinding kayu, bukan di tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Sakura tengah dikendalikan dengan hipnotis oleh orang itu! Jangan lengah!" Ryuu memperingatkan sembari melindungi Nenek Chiyo yang hendak ditikam dengan pisau.

Naruto belum memberikan tanggapan apa-apa. Ia masih tercengang. Bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan musuh jika di depannya Sakura terus menghalangi? Ia bahkan tak dapat menyerang balik Sakura yang terus memukulkan busur panah kepadanya ketika anak panahnya habis dan yang hanya bisa Naruto lakukan adalah menghindar.

**BUAK!**

Sebuah pukulan keras tahu-tahu mengenai perut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu sontak jatuh pingsan. Naruto terperangah dan memandang geram pada sang pemukul yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan_?" Ia protes. Perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura hingga memukul sang gadis bagi Naruto adalah tindak pelanggaran.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tak lihat Ryuu dan Gaara bertarung membantu kita? Mereka bahkan tidak sekali pun bertindak egois!"

Safir mengedar melihat dua rekan yang baru bergabung dalam tim mereka kini tengah berjuang memberantas para musuh demi sebuah upaya menumpas kejahatan. Naruto mulai paham bahwa apa yang Sasuke katakana adalah benar. Sakura memang teman sekaligus gadis yang ia cintai. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Naruto jadi lemah dan terpancing untuk tak berkutik seperti yang musuh ekspektasikan. Lagipula sebuah pukulan telak di perut tak akan membunuhnya. Naruto mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa bersalah, kini.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sudahlah! Bawa Sakura ke tempat yang lebih aman dan jagalah dia. Jangan sampai kalian tertangkap musuh."

Sang pemuda pirang mendongak, wajahnya kini lebih tegar dengan seulas senyuman semangat yang bertengger di bibir. "Baik!"

Maka dengan demikian, Naruto membopong Sakura dan meninggalkan arena pertarungan diikuti beberapa pasukan yang ikut pergi mengejar.

Masih di lokasi tempat terjadinya baku hantam, pihak musuh yang lebih kuat di bawah pimpinan Darui mulai berada dalam titik seimbang perseteruan yang mana kedua belah pihak yang tengah bertarung mulai kelelahan. Darui yang maju melawan Sasuke mulai terengah-engah. Sasuke tak ayalnya, peluh telah membanjiri dahi putihnya yang tertutup surai dan membuat napasnya tersengal. Energi pemuda oniks tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai habis. Apalagi Darui dikawal oleh banyak pasukan sehingga untuk dapat menerobos celah pertahanannya, diperlukan stamina maksimal.

Tak jauh dari sana, Ryuu mulai sibuk mengobati beberapa pengurus penginapan yang terkena sabetan pedang maupun anak panah. Sembari mengobati satu persatu penghuni penginapan yang jadi korban, ia harus sigap melawan musuh yang hendak melaju melancarkan serbuan. Gaara pun demikian, ia terus menahan musuh yang hendak menghancurkan penginapan karena dianggap berkomplot dengan para samurai. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu bahkan harus meminjam pedang musuh yang tergeletak untuk memudahkan ia bertahan dari serangan. Sang Sabaku selanjutnya berlari mengejar gerombolan dari pihak musuh yang bertolak menuju ruang-ruang penginapan.

* * *

><p>Sepasang bola mata mutiara milik Hinata di arena pertarungan lantas terarah pada samurai <em>raven<em> yang sepertinya mulai berada dalam situasi terdesak. Ia ingin menolong. Namun, situasi genting menyulitkannya untuk bertindak. Ditambah ia harus melindungi Nenek Chiyo dan para penghuni yang terluka.

_PUK …._

Sebuah tepukkan pelan mendarat di bahu sang gadis penyamar. Tepukkan yang berpangkal dari telapak tangan nenek tua bersurai kelabu yang kini memajang segaris senyuman padanya.

"Pergilah ke sana dan bantulah pemuda itu bertarung."

Hinata—Ryuu—tertegun. "_Eh_? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku harus melindungi kalian!"

Chiyo terkekeh. Ia lantas meraih sebuah _katana_ musuh yang berada di dekatnya. "Aku seringkali terlibat pertarungan ketika aku masih muda. Jadi, jangan cemaskan aku. Lagipula musuh yang ada di sini juga sudah kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau segera menolong pemuda itu sebelum ia tak lagi bisa tertolong."

Ryuu bimbang. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Nenek Chiyo secara bergantian. Betul memang bila musuh yang ada di sekitarnya telah kepayahan oleh serangan yang tadi ia lancarkan dan ia pun dapat melihat sirat kepercayaan diri dalam Nenek Chiyo. Maka sang gadis samurai mengangguk mantap sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuju titik berdirinya Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>TRANG!<em>

Ryuu segera menahan sebuah _katana_ yang nyaris saja mengenai perut Sasuke yang masih menyisakan bekas luka. Kedua samurai itu menghela napas lega. Sang pemuda bertopeng lalu mendaratkan punggungnya di punggung Sasuke. Ini saatnya guru-murid itu bekerja sama untuk satu kemenangan yang setara!

"Kita lawan mereka semua."

"Baik, guru!"

Dengan isyarat tangan, Sasuke dan Ryuu berlari sembari menebas para musuh yang ada. Pertarungan masih sengit di antara dua faksi.

* * *

><p>Dua bola mata jamrud memandang tanpa ekspresi manusia-manusia yang berusaha merayap di depannya. Mencoba kabur darinya. Mereka semua berteriak meminta pertolongan dengan suara lirih karena darah telah tercecer sangat banyak dari tubuh mereka, atau dengan kata lain mereka telah sekarat. Sabaku no Gaara berjalan menghampiri manusia-manusia yang telah membuat ia kehilangan kesenangan bertarung. Mereka yang ada di sana tinggal sampah tak berguna yang untuk kabur darinya pun tidak bisa.<p>

"T-tolong kami … siapapun! P-pemuda ini mengerikan!" Seorang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya ke depan meski tak ada apa pun di sana. Bola matanya membulat ketakutan ketika langkah Gaara semakin dekat kepadanya.

"Karena ada sampah seperti kalianlah, aku dan Hinata jadi datang ke sini. Karena ada kalianlah, Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu." Gaara bergumam pelan namun dengan jelas terdengar sampai ke telinga para musuh yang ingin buron.

"_Hiii_~ ampuni kami!"

"Ampuni?" Gaara menyeringai. "Mengampuni kalian?"

_BATS!_

Sebuah _katana_ bergerak sekelebat dan menghunus banyak kepala yang ada di sana. Membiarkan mayat-mayat dengan mata terbelalak bergelimang.

Ia kemudian berjalan pergi. Di wajahnya cipratan darah nan anyir terlihat jelas membuat ia seakan menjadi jelmaan _shinigami_ yang lapar akan nyawa manusia. Ia tak berjalan menuju Hinata dan Sasuke berada melainkan menuju ke luar ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah membopong Sakura dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang musuh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara! Hentikan!" Seorang gadis kecil berlari menuju sosok bocah satunya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bocah yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Gaara terlihat tengah menghunuskan katana-nya pada tubuh kucing yang tak lagi bernyawa karena ulahnya pula.<em>

"_Gaara!"_

_Bocah itu berbalik. Wajahnya penuh oleh noda darah. Membuat sang gadis kecil ketakutan dan merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding. "G-Gaara …?"_

_Bocah bersurai merah bata itu tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang bagi sang gadis kecil lebih terlihat seperti senyuman seorang psikopat yang gemar melakukan pembunuhan._

"_Jangan takut, Hime. Aku sudah membunuh kucing yang tadi melukai wajahnya dengan cakarannya. Ia sekarang sudah tidak akan bisa melukaimu lagi."_

_Tubuh sang gadis kecil bergetar hebat. Ia tersudut ketika tubuh Gaara semakin mendekat. Bocah laki-laki itu tak bedanya dengan orang yang dirasuki makhluk halus sekarang. Menakutkan._

"_Jangan takut, Hime. Aku tak akan melukaimu. Sebaliknya, aku akan melindungimu, Hime."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara, kenalkan ini anakku. Namanya Hinata. Manis sekali, bukan?" Wanita dewasa dengan nama keluarga Hyuuga menarik tubuh sang Sabaku mendekat pada seorang gadis kecil bersurai indigo sebahu yang menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya pada sebuah pilar di ruangan tersebut.<em>

_Rona merah muda menghiasi wajah Gaara tatkala Hinata dengan malu-malu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah menghampiri._

"_S-salam kenal. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_Salam kenal."_

_Keduanya saling ulur tangan dan berjabat. Menandai awal pertemuan mereka dengan sebuah ikatan._

"_Mulai hari ini Gaara akan tinggal di sini. Teruslah bersama, ya." Sang wanita Hyuuga tersenyum senang melihat sepertinya dua bocah tersebut akan menjadi partner yang kompak kelak._

* * *

><p>"<em>Heee? Aku tidak menyangka Hime bisa bermain katana." Gaara terkagum-kagum ketika melihat gerakan lihat dari Hinata yang sanggup mematahkan beberapa boneka jerami hanya dengan satu tebasan memutar yang bagi Gaara menyerupai sebuah tarian indah.<em>

"_Eto, kau mau coba?" _

_Gaara turun dari pagar kayu tempat ia berpijak dan membumi tepat di depan sosok sang Hyuuga._

"_Itu menarik. Ayo, kita berlatih menjadi samurai."_

* * *

><p>"Butuh bantuan, Naruto?" Gaara yang telah tiba di tempat Naruto lantas memberikan hantaman di kepala musuh dengan sarung pedangnya.<p>

Pemuda berciri garis pipi terkejut. Namun, sejurus kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar tampak darinya. "Gaara! Terima kasih kau datang!"

"Tak masalah." Jamrud bergulir melihat beberapa musuh mulai bersiap menyerang. Musuh yang Gaara hantam barusan pun terlihat kembali bangkit sembari memutar rantai yang ujungnya terikat sebuah pisau tajam.

* * *

><p>Pria bersurai putih yang merupakan ketua dari utusan kerajaan terdesak. Banyak dari pengawalnya yang telah tumbang karena kombinasi serangan dari Ryuu dan Sasuke. Ia meludahkan darah. Meski ada dalam kondisi terdesak. Tapi, ia tak juga memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan menyerah. Sebuah pedang besar masih erat ia genggam dalam tangan dan matanya masih awas menilik pergerakkan Ryuu dan Sasuke.<p>

Sesekali Ryuu mencuri pandang pada Chiyo yang juga tengah bertarung dibantu dengan beberapa awak penginapan. Benar-benar picik sekali utusan kerajaan yang memberikan gempuran dalam penginapan seperti ini.

Dua lensa _lavender_ melirik ke samping dan segera berbalik untuk menendang pengawal Darui yang hendak menikam dari belakang. Selagi Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Darui, Ryuu harus dapat menemukan titik celah untuk menumbangkan sang pria.

Ryuu baru saja akan berlari pasca menemukan celah untuk menyerang. Namun, sebuah tendangan melesat ke arahnya yang membuat ia kembali melompat ke belakang.

"_Wah, wah_. Seru sekali di sini, ya, Darui?"

Suara yang Darui kenal membuat tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut pria berponi samping yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Tak jauh berlainan, bantuan untuk Darui datang dari seseorang yang juga sebelah matanya tertutup perban. Salah seorang utusan kerajaan yang tempo hari kehilangan jejak Sasuke saat mengejarnya.

"Kakashi. Kau lama sekali."

Pria bermasker itu tertawa renyah. "Maaf. Di jalan tadi aku bertemu nenek-nenek yang minta di antar ke tabib terdekat."

"Alasan!" Darui berdecih. "Baiklah. Sudah cukup saling sapanya. Ayo, kita habisi mereka, Kakashi!"

Ryuu dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama mengangguk dan kembali melaju untuk mengalahkan dua musuh mereka yang sulit dilumpuhkan.

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap!<em>

Pemuda bersurai merah bata berlari kencang ke dalam penginapan. Naruto dan Sakura telah bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Ia harus segera kembali ke dalam, apalagi sesaat tadi ia merasa lesatan firasat buruk.

_BAAATS!_

Gaara yang baru saja tiba di arena pertarungan setelah membantu Naruto menghadapi musuh hanya mampu terkatung-katung ketika ia harus mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mendegupkan jantungnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Di hadapannya kini terlihat tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh menyapa lantai ketika sebuah tebasan pedang besar mengenai bahu hingga perutnya. Membuat sebuah luka lebar melintang dengan darah yang memancar menyimbah di atas _tatami_ penginapan.

"_Hi … me_." Ia berkata dengan sendat. Jamrudnya melingkar sempurna ketika tubuh Hinata terbujur kaki di atas _tatami_ sedangkan Darui tertawa puas melihat salah satu lawan yang berhasil melukai punggungnya kini terkapar tak berdaya.

Di dekat mereka, Sasuke dan Kakashi tengah bertarung. Gerakan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok sang guru tumbang seketika. Untuk melindunginya.

Sasuke yang memokuskan diri bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Kakashi tak sadar bahwa Ryuu dikepung beberapa pengawal sementara Darui melesat ke arahnya dan hendak menyabetkan pedang besarnya. Geliat Ryuu yang sigap berhasil lepas dari kepungan musuh, ia yang pada kala itu melihat ujung pedang hendak menghunus punggung Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang melompat dan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri tameng untuk melindungi sang Uchiha.

"KURANG AJAR!" Suara Sasuke menggemuruh. Nenek Chiyo pun memekik kaget tatkala melihat gadis yang beberapa saat lalu ia puji keberaniannya kini tergolek.

Sasuke melancarkan beberapa tusukan pada Kakashi dan memutar tubuh untuk menyerang Darui. Namun, berhasil dihindari dengan sukses oleh Kakashi sehingga sang pria bermasker itu menarik tangan Sasuke dan hendak melemparnya ke dinding. Sasuke mencoba bertahan, ia menahan tarikan tangan Kakashi. Beberapa pengawal Darui sontak menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melemparkan debu ke mata Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tersungkur setelah sebelumnya ia terkena pukulan dari balok kayu di kepala oleh salah seorang pengawal yang lain.

Darui mengambil langkah menuju tubuh Hinata. Telapak kakinya kini telah mendarat di atas kepala sang Hyuuga yang memakai nama alias Ryuu itu.

Darui terus tertawa dan menggerakkan kakinya di atas kepala Hinata. Ia tak kunjung menyadari bahwa beberapa langkah di depannya seorang pemuda telah melihatnya dengan wajah bengis karena rasa murka.

"Beraninya kau …." Gaara berang. Emosinya seakan meradang dan membuat suaranya bergetar karena menahan amarah yang jika ia lepaskan ia tahu ia akan memberikan agresi secara membabi buta. Tak pandang kawan atau lawan.

Akan tetapi, keberadaan Sabaku rupanya masih tak disadari oleh Darui yang telah menyimpulkan bahwa ialah yang menggenggam kemenangan. Darui masih tertawa puas, membuat Gaara semakin memperlihatkan sirat yang beringas.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu, sampah. Tawamu membuat telingaku berdenging."

_**KRAS!**_

Sang pemuda beriris jamrud sertamerta menerjang Darui dengan _katana_-nya. Memberikan penghakiman tanpa kenal kata ampun. Tubuh Darui terpelanting menghantam dinding dan membuat lubang besar di dinding tersebut.

Napas sang Sabaku memburu seolah ia tak sabar untuk membunuh Darui. Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya melihat jalannya Gaara yang menggempur Darui tanpa jeda, tak memberikan bala bantuan. Matanya menjadi sayu. Melihat Gaara, ia jadi teringat bahwa ia pernah berada dalam posisi yang sama. Ia pernah kehilangan kontrol setelah orang yang ia kasihi dicabut nyawanya oleh seorang manusia dari kerajaan dan itulah mengapa ia pun ada di kerajaan dan menjadi salah seorang ketua divisi. Gaara membuat ia ingat alasannya memilih kerajaan.

Maka Kakashi tidak banyak bicara. Ia memberikan komando pada beberapa pengawalnya untuk pergi, membiarkan Darui dan pengawalnya berada di ambang kematian yang Gaara persembahkan untuk mereka.

* * *

><p>"SIAL!" Gaara meninju <em>tatami<em>. Air mata meleleh di pipinya ketika Chiyo menelengkan kepala setelah sebelumnya mengecek denyut nadi Ryuu.

Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri sedang Naruto dan Sakura telah berada di sisi Gaara. Mendampingi Ryuu yang kini telah tiada. Pemuda Sabaku itu merengkuh tubuh dingin gadis yang masih mengenakan topeng itu. Ia benar-benar menyesali keterlambatannya. Seandainya ia datang lebih cepat, barangkali Ryuu masih hidup.

Naruto dan Sakura turut menangisi Ryuu. Meski baru saling kenal. Tapi, bagi mereka Ryuu adalah seorang teman. Ryuu adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka meski kini ia sendirilah yang kehilangan nyawa karena lagi-lagi ia berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang lain.

Ruangan yang hanya berisikan Chiyo, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto dan jasad Ryuu itu hening. Senggukkanlah yang terdengar mengiringi sesekali.

"Hiduplah, kumohon!" Gaara berbisik di telinga Ryuu. Berharap sang pemilik _lavender_ terbangun. Namun, durasi selanjutnya, tak ada perubahan apa pun. Ryuu tetap diam. Membuat tangis Gaara tak kunjung mereda.

"Ryuu …? Guru Ryuu!" Suara _baritone_ seseorang dari pintu membuat Gaara, Chiyo, Sakura dan Naruto menoleh.

Di sana, Sasuke telah berdiri dengan mata membelalak. Pemuda _raven_ yang kepalanya diikat dengan perban itu tertatih-tatih melangkah masuk. Air mukanya menandakan bahwa ia tak mempercayai bahwa guru yang telah mengajarkannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat telah terbaring tanpa nyawa.

Tangan sang pemuda oniks terulur untuk menggapai siluet Ryuu dalam rengkuhan Gaara.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" Gaara memperingatkan.

Sasuke terkesiap. Tangannya yang semula terulur mengepal.

"Andai saja aku dan Ryuu tidak datang ke sini. Andai saja kau tidak datang ke tempat kami, Ryuu pasti masih hidup!"

"Gaara …." Sasuke melirih. Ia merundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan sepasang oniks yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Sabaku pun masih merengkuh siluet gadis yang dicintainya. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, tangan Gaara yang satunya tengah menarik sebuah _katana_. Dengan gerakan gesit, Gaara mengarahkan _katana_ itu pada leher Sasuke.

_TRANG!_

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura tersentak. Dua buah _katana_ beradu menimbulkan bebunyian yang bising. Di sisi Sasuke kini telah ada Chiyo yang membentengi serangan tiba-tiba dari Gaara dengan _katana_.

"Hentikan, bocah. Jangan bertarung sesama teman."

"Tapi, ini gara-gara dia!" Suara seruan dari Gaara kian menelusupkan rasa bersalah di hati Sasuke.

"Cukup. Jika begini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Chiyo beranjak menuju rengkuhan Gaara. Chiyo meminta Gaara untuk kembali membaringkan Ryuu. Nenek tua itu lantas meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada sang samurai bertopeng. Seketika, sinar hijau menyala. Menyilaukan mata yang lain yang kini terheran-heran dengan apa yang sang nenek lakukan.

"Ini ilmu yang kupelajari. Ilmu yang dapat menghidupkan orang mati dengan menukarkan nyawaku."

Keempat samurai terkesiap. Mereka terdiam laksana batu ketika Chiyo melakukan upaya menghidupkan kembali Ryuu.

"Sial! Nyawaku kurang untuk dapat menghidupkannya!" Nenek itu mengumpat.

Sasuke lantas maju dan menunjukkan tangannya. "Jika nyawaku bisa membantu, tolong tukarkan dengan nyawaku juga, _obaasan_!"

Gaara mengikuti tindakan Sasuke, ia menunjukkan kedua tangannya dan berharap ia dapat membantu Ryuu untuk hidup kembali. Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk, keduanya pun bergegas mendekat sembari menyodorkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

Chiyo menghela napas dan tersenyum lega setelahnya. Ia memerintahkan keempat orang tersebut untuk meletakkan telapak tangan mereka di punggung tangannya. Sebuah cahaya luar biasa berpendar. Lebih silau dari cahaya sebelumnya, bahkan terlalu terang-benderang sehingga kilaunya menembus celah ruangan dan terlihat dari luar.

"Kuserahkan masa depan pada kalian semua, bocah. Buatlah revolusi dan benahi sistem yang sudah kacau-balau ini. Aku percaya kalian semua."

Gaara tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih, _obaasan_."

"Tidak perlu. Jika kau yang mati, aku juga pasti akan menghidupkanmu. Kalian membuat semangatku menggebu-gebu setelah sekian lama merasa patah arang pada masa depan negara."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman atas apa yang telah Chiyo lakukan untuk Ryuu. Ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya yang mendalam. Sang nenek membalas senyuman tersebut dan memejamkan mata.

Tubuh Chiyo pun kemudian oleng dan segera ditangkap oleh Gaara. Cahaya yang sebelumnya berpendar cerah mulai meredup dan situasi kembali normal.

Empat pasang mata menatap sendu pada sosok seorang nenek yang kini tertidur abadi dalam lengan Gaara. Pemuda Sabaku itu mendekap siluet sang nenek. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya untuk mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya.

"_Ngh~"_ Desah terdengar dari mulut seseorang yang terbaring di balik punggung Sasuke.

Muda-mudi itu seraya menoleh dan mereka tersenyum haru mendapati seorang pemuda bertopeng yang beranjak duduk dari pembaringan. Pemuda yang kini berhasil hidup kembali, melawan arus waktu berkat Chiyo.

* * *

><p>Para revolusioner itu berdoa di depan sebuah pusara bertuliskan nama "Chiyo". Kini, mereka harus meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Untuk negara yang lebih baik dan untuk Chiyo yang menitipkan harapannya. Di antara lima remaja, Sasuke dan Hinata-lah yang masih bersimpuh di hadapan makam. Masih khusyu mendoakan arwah sang nenek agar tenang di alam sana.<p>

Usai berdoa, Sasuke memandang Ryuu. "Guru, terima kasih."

Ryuu menelengkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku memang tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati."

"Sasuke, Ryuu! Ayo cepat! Kita harus bergegas!" Naruto melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan pada dua orang yang jadi salah tingkah.

Mereka pun bangkit dan beranjak bersama. Perjalanan mereka masih jauh untuk sampai pada kerajaan barat. Tapi, mereka yakin mereka pasti bisa mengubah sistem yang ada dan membangun negara yang lebih baik.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
